Fishing
Fishing is the practice of trapping and harvesting fish from their waters. Humanity has depended on fishing for food since their origin. Methods Effective ways to get fish include... # Using a fishing rod with bait # Using a net # Explosives can be used to briefly stun fish. (this is one of the more effective ways, but carries a great deal of hazard) # Using electricity is also very effective, however risks still exist. An electric fence unit is a good, low current way to provide the volts required to temporarily stun the fish. # Varius poisons can be used to stun fish, however availabilty and safe use depends on location and prior knowledge. # A spear can be used to secure fish, but it requires a great deal of skill. # Fishing at a fish farm if theres any near. # If your location is near a sport fishing lake, then you should make this your first priority in fishing. Bait Bait can be found by digging in dirt until finding worms, or breaking apart rotting trees(or under moist rocks) for grubs or bugs that local fish enjoy eating. If no bait is acquired, then using the average fishing lures can work just as well. Fish hooks are frequently lost, however, a gorge hook is easily made from nearly anything and is every bit as effective. Fish can not be, however, released when caught with such a device. Type of Fish Keep in mind what kind of fish you are fishing for. If its big enough, is there enough, is it poisonous (blowfish, etc.) do you know how to cook it? And what bait/lure to use to the respective fish. Fishing in cold waters would mean you should use cold colours, such as white, grey, silver, blue, black, and purple. Fishing in warm waters would mean you should use warm colours such as red, orange, yellow, pink, gold, etc. Pickeral Walleye like many colours ranging from gold, yellow, red and orange, to green, silver and blue, but try sticking to warmer colours. Bass Bass tend to like greens. Pike Jack tend to like mostly any colour. Green, red and black, and dark blue are good. Rainbow Trout Found in shallow rivers prefer a red and white daredevil no longer than 2 inches in length including the hook. No bait is necessary but its helpful. Speckled Trout Can be fly fished in fast flowing rivers and streams but in lakes, use gold and silver with a size 1 hook and a worm. Perch On a good day with 2 other people, 100 perch can be caught in 6 hours but they are small. Use a size 16 hook with a cold, cut, cooked piece of shrimp no bigger than your pinky finger nail. Use a 3-4 inch slip bobber and 4 pound test like in case you catch a small pickeral or bass. Goldfish Can be found in ponds. Those in fish stores and homes will probably be dead several days after their owners abandon them. They can be found in their natural environment in ponds in China, but are also commonly found in ponds. Dangers Just like everything else, fishing is not without dangers. The most obvious one in zombie infested world is of course a zombie horde attacking but there are also many dangers not related to them. When fishing in rivers with strong current you need to be careful to not fall in the river or let it grab you. Similar when you are fishing on lake from a boat or pier. Even though you can swim, there is always possibilty of a roaming zombies or local animals (crocodiles, pirhanas, stingrays and more). Also are many dangers simply in the water and fish. Humans have dumped all kinds of waste to rivers and lakes, and even if it has decreased, the danger of polluted fish and water still exists. Also when humans are running for their lives from zombies, things like checking if tanks full with toxins are secure. So when picking a lake/river/or just whatever body of water that houses life,be sure to check for possibles of toxic spills. Also having local fishing experience and/or chemist can be very helpful to deem if fishing is safe. Category:food management